Lights, Camera, Action!
by itsrainingoutside
Summary: 17 year old celebrity Miley Cyrus just found out that Nick Jonas will be in the new and last season of Hannah Montana. The worst part is, he is her new love interest on the show. Can Miley deal with having her ex on the show? What will happen?


**MILEYS POV**.

"Hey, sorry, am I late?!" I exclaimed as I burst into the room. The walls were painted white, and in the middle of the large room was a huge round grey table. Sitting in the plastic white chairs around the table were my fellow cast members for the Disney hit show, Hannah Montana.

"Just a tad, Miley," one of my co-stars, Mitchel Musso replied sarcastically, but with a smile. I slightly smiled back, my face feeling a little warmer than usual, and walked over to sit in between him and the girl who played Lilly; Emily Osment.

"Okay, so what page are we on?" I asked them, grabbing a packet of paper from the middle of the table. It looked like about twenty pages or maybe even more. I casually flipped through the pages, seeing the occasional words like, 'Miley, Oliver, weird, hey, Lilly, Jackson' and even the word possum was in one of my lines. I didn't bother going through the whole thing just yet, so I flipped back to the front where in a bold font

"Hannah Montana – Season 4 – Episode 1 - You're Lucky You Have Brown Eyes".

"We're on page seven," Emily replied, and I looked up from the packet of paper.

"Okay, thanks." I said, flipping to page seven. I skimmed through the lines.

"Do you want us to start from the top?" Jason Earles who played my older brother Jackson, asked. I meekly nodded.

"Yes, please." I said with a sparkling smile. "How many times have you read through the script?" I added.  
"About two times, that's all." Moses Arias – other wise known as Rico – answered.

"Oh, who played me?" I asked them, looking around at everyone. Their gazes landed on Emily and I smiled at her.

"Thanks," I said, and she smiled back. We then all heard a chair gently scrape against the tile floor and the director for the episode, Roger Christiansen got up from his chair.

"Let's take a coffee break." Roger announced to the cast, and we nodded. Some of the members got up and followed Roger out of the room to the kitchen area where the fridge and coffee maker were. I stayed in my seat though. Crossing my arms and then placing them on the table, I let my head lay on them. I wanted to go back to sleep. It was about 8:30 in the morning, and I had fallen asleep late last night because I was at a "fan meet and greet".

"Tired?" a male voice asked, and I turned my head slightly. Cody Linley – or Jake Ryan if you prefer – was standing before me.

"Yeah, I am. Aren't you?" I asked, followed by a yawn. I closed my mouth tightly and tried to keep my eyes open.

"Not really, but I got a coffee anyways," he replied, sitting down beside me. "I got you one too. Emily said you needed it."

"I do," I admitted, lifting my head up from my arms. I gratefully took the coffee from his hands and took a sip.

"This is probably the time somebody would say, thanks." Cody said in a sarcastic tone. I giggled.

"Thanks," I said, and took another sip. Mitchel walked back in the room and pulled up a chair so he could talk with Cody and me.

"Hey, guys." he said with a smile, and I took another sip from the coffee cup.

"Hi." I said and sighed.

"You okay?" Cody asked and I shrugged.  
"I don't know, I'm just really tired from yesterday night," I explained. "And life is just so confusing right now."

_Nick plus Selena is what's going on in my life right now,_ I thought. I know I was currently dating Liam Hemsworth, and yes, I did really love him. But how can I not kind of feel a little jealous that my ex boyfriend Nick Jonas was rumored to be dating Selena Gomez? Anyways, even if they weren't dating, they were hanging out _a lot_.

"Oh, yeah, don't we know it," Mitch replied casually, and he sighed. "I just want to go back to bed, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." I said and sighed again.

About ten minutes passed. Cody, Mitch and I just passed the time by talking about what's going on in our lives. Cody was going to be auditioning for some other movies, Mitch was talking about some song lyrics he was currently working on and I told them about The Last Song and Liam. I left out how much I was jealous of Nick, how I wish I was in Selena's spot sometimes, and how much I wanted to just call him up and be all like, 'hey, how are you?'  
Finally, I took a look at the black and white clock on the east side wall.

"Everyone is taking really long." I said, slightly confused. I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked as she walked in with a sandwich. She took a bite as she walked over to us.

"I'm gonna go look for Roger," I said with a smile, and Emily nodded to the door.

"He's near the vending machines, trying to get some chips or something."

"Okay, thanks." I replied, and walked out of the room, my silver and black flip-flops slapping against the tiles. I looked around the halls and finally saw Roger down one of the halls, putting in a few coins.

"Any luck with that?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Yeah, fine." He said, and I heard the sound of a bag of chips crumple down the chute. He reached in the flap and took out a bag of Doritos.

"So, what's up?" he asked me as we walked back to the room where we were going to do the read-through of the new episode.

"I just wanted to know, why are we taking so long? It's almost nine and we haven't read through yet since I got here."

"Oh, we're waiting for somebody. They're even more late then you," he responded, popping a chip in his mouth. I rolled my eyes at the comment, but sighed.

"Who are we waiting for? Everyone is here."

"No, not everyone." Roger replied, "We're waiting for our new star."

"Wait, what?" I asked him, alarmed. "A new star? Are you firing me?" I teased.

"No, no, never." Roger said with a smile. We finally arrived to the doorway of the room. I saw Mitch, Cody and Emily. They all gave me a nervous thumbs up gesture and a smile. I was confused. What was going on?

"Okay?" I said, still confused. Roger's expression, the thumbs up sign, the nervous smiles. Something was wrong here, and I needed to find out.

"Who is the new star?!" I demanded. Roger gulped nervously.

"Don't be mad, alright?"

"I won't be mad, I promise." I said, and cooled down. I mean, it couldn't be that bad, right? It wasn't like it was one of the Jonas Brothers or --

"It's Nick Jonas. And he's your new love in season four."

"Wait, wait, wait," I said, trying not to laugh. This _had _to be a joke. "Nick Jonas? You mean my ex boyfriend? He's going to be my new love for the last season?"

I couldn't help but laugh. But I saw the look on Roger's face. I stopped laughing, and whipped my head around to look at Emily, Cody and Mitchel. They quickly looked away, chatting among themselves. I looked back at Roger.

"Are you kidding?"

"Sadly, I'm not." Roger said, and I almost screamed.

"No! No, no no! This can't be happening!" I yelled, and ran back into the room. I almost knocked over five chairs in the process. I grabbed one of the packets and flew through them, and I saw on a few of the last pages, that I would meet Nick – Shawn is his name in the show – and I was going to like him later on. I couldn't believe this. I gaped at the page. I felt like screaming. I felt like throwing this packet of paper across the room. I couldn't do this! How could they do this?! How could they keep this a secret?

"Miley, hey …" Mitch said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I then realized I was shaking. I put the paper down and turned around.

"I can't believe you guys didn't tell me!" I exclaimed, outraged.

"If you were here earlier, you would have known. It was announced at the beginning of the meeting. And then we all decided to tell you lightly." Emily said, walking up beside Mitch. I shook my head.

"I can't do this, I'm not doing it!" I whined, sinking down into a chair. "Why did you pick him, out of all the guys we could have had instead?"

Roger didn't answer but he walked out of the room. I knew I made him frustrated, and I sighed, taking another look at the packet of paper. I flipped through the pages again, seeing lines like, "Hi, I'm Miley" and another like, "I'm Shawn."

I couldn't believe this. Why did I have to act in love with my ex?! And what was going to happen to Jake Ryan?  
"What about Jake, huh?" I asked out loud, "What are we going to do about him?"

"You're going to end up with Jake, but Shawn – Nick – is just there for drama." Emily explained, and I groaned. I closed my eyes, and it felt like my head was spinning. I heard somebody enter the room.

"I'm not really happy about it either," a familiar voice said. "Sorry I'm late. My taxi didn't come at the right time."

I slowly opened my eyes. Standing just a few feet away from me was the one and only, Nick Jonas.


End file.
